


Ночь исполнения желаний

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, Multiple Pairings, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Какими странными могут быть тайные желания! Или нет? Впрочем, какая разница – если кто-то готов их для тебя исполнить!





	Ночь исполнения желаний

***  
Гарри стоял на площадке астрономической башни, холодный декабрьский ветер трепал и без того взлохмаченные волосы.  
  
Тихие шаги позади – и его глаза закрыли прохладные ладони:  
  
– Угадай кто, Поттер! – услышал он шепот.  
  
– Джинни? – усмехнулся Гарри, хотя с первой секунды понял, кто рядом: этот голос, эти насмешливые интонации он помнил с первого курса.  
  
– Сам ты Молли, придурок! – Малфой развернул его к себе и прижался губами ко рту. Целовал горячо, требовательно, так, что дух захватывало и не ответить было просто невозможно. Но... Малфой? Здесь, на Астрономической, в рождественскую ночь? Он же вроде собирался домой? Передумал?  
  
Опешивший в первую секунду Гарри ответил на поцелуй, а руки его в это время расстегивали малфоевскую мантию, все полторы сотни крючков.  
  
– Не думал, что ты носишь магловские майки, – усмехнулся, когда с крючками было покончено.  
  
На секунду показалось, что Малфой смутился. Всего лишь на секунду.  
  
– А ты не думай, все равно не умеешь, – моментально нашелся он и снова вовлек Гарри в поцелуй. Вот же гад! Но умения целоваться у него не отнимешь.  
  
– Давно хотел узнать, как ты это делаешь, – прошептал Гарри Малфою на ухо, чуть прикусывая аккуратную белую мочку. Тот довольно застонал.  
  
– Еще скажи, что Санту об этом попросил!  
  
А теперь смутился Гарри.  
  
Но, к счастью, белобрысый придурок не заметил – он как раз возился с ремнем на брюках Гарри, с хитрой пряжкой со львом, который так и норовил тяпнуть за палец каждого, до кого мог дотянуться. Кроме, конечно, Джинни, которая этот ремень Гарри и подарила.  
  
Прикосновение палочки – и чертов лев свернулся, как домашний кот, и заснул.  
  
«Ух ты, невербально! Ну Малфой и...» – успел подумать Гарри до того, как его член оказался в плену умелых – очень, очень умелых – губ.  
  
***  
  
Малфой закрыл за собой ведущую на площадку дверь, вздохнул, вытер губы рукавом мантии и начал быстро спускаться.  
  
– И кто придумал этот дурацкий запрет на аппарацию в Хогвартсе? – то и дело бормотал он, пока шел к библиотеке.  
  
Грейнджер предсказуемо обнаружилась там и, к счастью, одна. Сидела на диванчике в нише, отгородившись от мира книгой «Протоколы заседаний Совета Магов I-XIV вв. н. э.». Да уж, только она могла проводить рождественскую ночь, пытаясь понять, когда и по какой причине стали нарушаться права домовых эльфов.  
  
Малфой на цыпочках подошел, присел рядом – она и внимания не обратила. Осторожно коснулся ее коленки губами. Грейнджер вздрогнула, уронила талмуд прямо ему на макушку.  
  
– Ой, изви... Хорек?! Но что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
– Собираюсь тебя трахнуть, Грейнджер! – озвучил он очевидное. Рука скользнула по гладкому нейлону выше, туда, где шершавая резинка вдруг обрывалась горячим и нежным шелком кожи. – Интересно, все гриффиндорские заучки носят под мантией чулки? Да еще с поясом?  
  
– Ты мне снишься, Малфой? – срывающимся голосом шептала Грейнджер, пока он щелкал застежками. – Потому что если нет – я тебя убью!  
  
– Этой книгой? Уже пробовала – не вышло. Теперь лучше расслабься, – уговаривал он, стягивая с нее трусы и отшвыривая их подальше. – Конечно, я тебе снюсь. Мы оба друг другу снимся!  
  
Целовалась она куда лучше Поттера, а уж как выгнулась, стоило провести кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника – загляденье.  
  
– Лучшее Рождество в моей жизни, Грейнджер, – прошептал он, перед тем как прикусить темно-коричневую ягодку соска.  
  
Девственницей она не была, и хотя особо опытной – тоже. Пришлось немало постараться, прежде чем Грейнджер обмякла в его руках, склонила голову на плечо, пощекотав пушистыми волосами нос.  
  
– Довольна, Грейнджер? – уточнил на прощание.  
  
– А? Н-да-а, конечно, – пробормотала она без особого энтузиазма. Подобрала с пола книгу и снова в нее уставилась.  
  
«Одно слово – заучка!» – пожал плечами Малфой, выходя из библиотеки.  
  
***  
  
Он оглянулся: в коридоре никого не было, даже портреты опустели. Наверняка собрались на огромном натюрморте в Большом Зале и празднуют. Движение палочки – и тяжелая темная мантия со слизеринским гербом превратилась в шелковую, нежно-голубого оттенка. Во внешности тоже кое-что изменилось: стали длиннее волосы, тоньше брови, больше и ярче глаза. А главное – появилась пусть небольшая, но грудь.  
  
– Без члена куда привычнее, – пробормотала девушка. И, мысленно пожелав только хорошего Невиллу, который до сих пор записывал пароли на клочках пергамента, побежала к Гриффиндорской башне.  
  
Кровать Рона, если верить словам его друзей, должна была стоять у окна. Девушка отогнула край балдахина, заглянула туда и улыбнулась: не ошиблась. Рон спал в одних трусах, раскинувшись на спине. Одеяло сбилось к ногам.  
  
– А ты cимпатичный, б’атик моего до’огого Билли, – пробормотала она, присаживаясь рядом.  
  
Позвала по имени – нет, спит. Провела ладонью по молочно-белой безволосой груди, с удовольствием ощущая гладкую кожу и мышцы под ней. Надо же, а когда одет – оглобля-оглоблей, и не скажешь, что он... такой. А Гермионе повезло!  
  
Стянула с Рона трусы и поняла, что Гермионе не просто повезло, а невероятно. А заодно и то, почему ту не впечатлил секс с Малфоем: перевоплощаясь в мужчину, она старалась держаться в пределах разумного. Зато природа, создавая Рона Уизли, об этих пределах не задумывалась.  
  
– Флёр? – проснулся все-таки. И даже встал... частично.  
  
– Ш-ш-ш! – приложила палец к его губам. – Не надо ничего гово’ить. Сегодня ночь исполнения желаний!  
  
Желания у Рона разнообразием и изысканностью не отличались, впрочем – при его... возможностях это было и не нужно.  
  
Она с удовольствием испробовала все три знакомые ему позы, уверяя его, что с каждым разом ей лучше и лучше. Хотя какое может быть «лучше», когда оно с самой первой секунды о-хре-нИ-ТЕЛЬ-НО!  
  
«Мерлин, как-же-хорошо-что-оно-там-растягивается!» – было последней относительно разумной мыслью перед тем, как ее накрыло невероятной силы оргазмом.  
  
– Да, я тоже мечтала об этом с самого Ту’ни’а! – прошептала, целуя его на прощанье. В щеку, само собой. По-родственному.  
  
***  
  
Аппарировала прямо от ворот Хогвартса – и так много времени потеряла, бегая по коридорам и лестницам. Внешность изменила, пока шла от окраины Хогсмида к «Трем метлам». И, кажется, поторопилась: в таверне чуть ли не все посетители уставились на рослого широкоплечего парня с черными волосами до пояса, одетого необычно для мага – в кожаную куртку с заклепками и обтягивающие джинсы. Какая-то ярко накрашенная девица вдруг сорвалась со стула и бросилась к нему с визгом:  
  
– Вы ведь Донахэн Тремлетт, басист «Чертовых сестричек»? – И, когда он растерянно кивнул, спросила: - А можно автограф?  
  
Еще кивок – и она выхватила у проходившей мимо Розмерты салфетку, превратила ложку в перо и, макнув его в соусницу, протянула Тремлетту.  
  
Вслед за ней подтянулись и остальные.  
  
Так что он только полчаса спустя ухитрился стянуть из вазы на камине горсть летучего пороха, бросить его в пламя, выкрикнув «Нора!» и покинуть поклонников знаменитого музыканта.  
  
К счастью, камин в бывшей комнате близнецов сработал почти бесшумно. Тремлетт вышел в узкий коридор, поднялся по лестнице... Кажется, здесь и была комната Джинни.  
  
Не ошибся: Джинни спала в своей узкой девичьей кровати, при тусклом свете ночника напоминая уставшее за день солнышко. «Такую милую девушку можно разбудить только нежным поцелуем», – решил Тремлетт и коснулся ее губ. Джинни открыла глаза сразу же, прямо как та принцесса из сказки. А заодно и рот, собираясь, видимо, заорать.  
  
– Не надо, любовь моя, – прошептал он, почти касаясь губами ее ушка. – Сегодня ночь исполнения желаний, и я бы хотел, чтобы одна моя давняя мечта сбылась!  
  
– Правда? – она уставилась на него глазами цвета гречишного меда. – Ты ведь Донахэн Тремлетт из «Чертовых сестричек»? Мне это не снится? – она бросила быстрый взгляд на стенку в изголовье кровати. Сейчас там висел плакат, к которого приветливо махали «Холистедские гарпии», но из-под него явно выглядывал еще один. Наверняка до того, как в жизни Джинни появился герой магического мира, ее комнату украшала физиономия Тремлетта.  
  
– Тебе ничего не снится, милая. Разве что сегодня я – просто счастливый Донни.  
  
– Тогда подожди минутку, Донни, – Джинни подскочила с кровати. – Я ведь... неодета!  
  
«Так даже лучше», – хотел он сказать, но она уже выскочила за дверь.  
  
Вернулась действительно через минуту, в черном кожаном лифчике и сапогах почти до паха. Другой одежды на Джинни не было, зато в руке она держала палочку. И плетку.  
  
– Как хорошо, что в доме полно взрослых волшебников и можно колдовать на каникулах, – сказала перед тем, как парой заклинаний раздеть его и привязать к кровати.  
  
– Ну как? Похожа я на Моргану из вашего клипа «Разбей мое сердце, как пустой фиал, а потом сделай это с моим телом»? Конечно, я еще неопытна, – пожаловалась, неуклюже взмахнув плеткой, – но я быстро учусь!  
  
«Учись на садовых гномах, чокнутая!» – хотел он сказать, но смолчал: в конце концов, сегодня ночь исполнения желаний!  
  
Осталось только радоваться тому, что искусственный член, в отличие от настоящего, можно удерживать в состоянии эрекции как угодно долго. Настоящий Тремлетт вряд ли сумел бы остаться на высоте: изображающая госпожу Джинни, прыгающая на нем и то и дело оглаживающая плеткой, как непослушного пони, – зрелище не для слабонервных.  
  
Чтоб этим «Сестричкам» пусто было, с их песнями дебильными!  
  
***  
  
– Да она ненормальная! Совсем на голову двинутая! – бормотал Тремлетт, залечивая следы ударов и убирая синяки и засосы. – Ладно, зато наш спаситель мира точно не заскучает! Хотя по мне так лучше Волдеморт... Мягче он как-то был, спокойнее. Так, что у нас следующим номером? Ага...  
  
Золотистые вьющиеся волосы до плеч, вычурная мантия, рубашка с кружевами. Взглянул на себя в висевшее в конце коридора зеркало: вроде неплохо, но самоуверенности бы прибавить... А вот теперь хорошо, можно спускаться.  
  
Молли в кухне домывала посуду. Гостя она не заметила, оно и к лучшему: можно было добраться до двери и сделать вид, что через нее и зашел.  
  
– Мадам Уизли! – позвал. И уже тише, доверительнее: – Молли...  
  
Она обернулась, и недомытая тарелка с плеском шлепнулась в раковину.  
  
– О-о! Мерлин!  
  
– Вы мне льстите, мадам! – встряхнул он золотыми кудрями. – Всего лишь скромный маг, кавалер ордена Мерлина, победитель вампиров, оборотней и банши, автор бестселлеров, самый желанный холостяк магической Британии и неоднократный победитель конкурса на самую ослепительную улыбку! Как вы знаете, три месяца назад я покинул печальное место, именуемое палатой для постоянных пациентов в больнице святого Мунго, но только теперь мне удалось найти брешь в своем расписанном на годы вперед графике, чтобы навестить самую преданную и самую дорогую моему сердцу поклонницу!  
  
– Ах, – засияла Молли. – Гилдерой, дорогой мой! Неужели вы читали мои письма? А в «Пророке» писали, будто вы ничего не сообража...  
  
– Есть вещи, которые не сотрет из души ни один Обливиэйт! – драматичным тоном провыл Локхарт и обнял Молли за талию.  
  
– Об’жаю честных женщ’н, об’жаю Мольуизли, обожаю Рождество! – бормотал он четверть часа спустя, стоя на крыльце и дожевывая огромный кусок пирога. – Никаких тебе наручников с плетями. Один поцелуй, пусть и длившийся минут пять. Еще и пирогом накормила, очень своевременно, а то уже сил не осталось. А домой еще нескоро.  
  
Круглое румяное лицо стало тонким, загорелым и скуластым, волосы выпрямились и потемнели. Девушка достала из кармана резинку, стянула их в хвост. Взглянула на стоявший в глубине сада сарайчик, из окна которого пробивался свет. Подумала, не аппарировать ли, но решила, что проще дойти. Правда, шагов через десять пожалела – снега в саду было чуть ли не по колено.  
  
***  
  
Перед дверью в сарай девушка сбросила мантию, под которой оказались коротенькие черные шорты и такая же черная маечка, подчеркивающая все девичьи прелести. Чертыхаясь, стянула сапоги и решительно толкнула дверь.  
  
Артур сидел в дальнем углу и ковырялся отверткой в старом радиоприемнике. На столе у другой стены светился голубоватым светом монитор – похоже, Артур только что оставил новую игрушку ради старых.  
  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Уизли, – проговорила она, приблизившись. – С Рождеством!  
  
Он поднял голову, взглянул растерянно:  
  
– Т-также... в-вас... А-а... Мы знакомы?  
  
– Не узнаете меня?  
  
Он покачал головой и тут же взглянул потрясенно, неверяще:  
  
– Вы... оттуда? – кивнул на монитор компьютера.  
  
Девушка кивнула, протянула руку:  
  
– Именно. Я Лара, – представилась она, пока Артур тряс ее ладонь. – Лара Крофт. Вы прошли все уровни игры, и фирма решила сделать вам подарок. Мы всегда делаем подарки на Рождество лучшим игрокам!  
  
Она приоткрыла полные губы, дразня, провела по ним кончиком языка и потянулась к ширинке Артура, выпуклость на которой лучше любых слов говорила о том, насколько подарок пришелся ему по душе.  
  
А ее саму радовало то, что крупный рот Лары и ее луженая глотка были точно созданы для глубокого минета. Поскольку размерами Артур не слишком-то уступал своему сыночку.  
  
– Я надеюсь... Молли... ни о чем... – пробормотал он, когда Лара, приведя в порядок его одежду, направилась к выходу.  
  
– Наша фирма гарантирует абсолютную конфиденциальность своих подарков, – успокаивающе улыбнулась она.  
  
На пороге Лара с облегчением натянула мантию, предварительно согрев ее: холод у Артура в сарае тот еще, и как он умудряется там сидеть днями и ночами?  
  
Натянула сапоги, подумав, трансфигурировала их в ботинки и аппарировала в Лондон.  
  
***  
  
В особняк Блэков на площади Гриммо вошел тощий угрюмый тип, чью желтоватую физиономию отлично дополняли неопрятные черные волосы. Постоял в коридоре, прислушиваясь, а потом решительно прошел в гостиную – именно оттуда доносился звон стекла и странные звуки, которые человек, напрочь лишенный музыкального слуха, вполне мог бы назвать песней.  
  
Гость не ошибся – там и обнаружился Сириус Блэк, вместе с портретом одного из своих предков распевавший рождественские гимны и то и дело чокавшийся с ним бокалом. Он тоже заметил вошедшего и подавился последней фразой.  
  
– ... Колокольчики звеня-я... Нюниус? Какие гребаные призраки тебя сюда приволокли?  
  
– Это был Санта, Блэк. Собственной персоной, – вздохнул Снейп, схватил Сириуса за отвороты пиджака и притянул с себе. Их поцелуй, сперва страстный и яростный, больше похожий на поединок, постепенно превратился в глубокий, чувственный и, кажется, почти нежный. Покатился по ковру бокал, Блэк-старший тактично исчез с портрета.  
  
Сириус нагнул Снейпа над столом, задрал мантию. Стянул брюки вместе с трусами и провел влажными пальцами между ягодиц.  
  
– Только не в жопу! – почти машинально взмолился тот. Для сильных ощущений ему сегодня Джинни хватило.  
  
– А куда? – удивился Сириус.  
  
***  
  
Ремус уже спал, когда Тонкс вернулась. Она тихо разделась и скользнула в кровать. Кажется, недостаточно тихо.  
  
– Сколько времени? – спросонья пробормотал Рем. Обнял ее, зарылся носом в волосы, вздохнул довольно. Вот его ладонь со спины переместилась ниже, стиснула ягодицу, лаская.  
  
– О, нет, Рем, пожалуйста! – запротестовала Тонкс. – Давай не сегодня! У меня ужасно болит зад... голова. И горло как-то не очень. До чего утомительное это занятие – поиск рождественских подарков друзьям! Хорошо хоть, не надо думать, что подарить. Спасибо тому, кто придумал переделать Огненную Чашу с Турнира и бросать туда бумажки с желаниями!  
  
  
  
**А ведь ночь еще не закончилась!**  
  
Тонкс уже почти заснула, когда почувствовала, что ее обнаженного плеча касается что-то мягкое и пушистое. Открыла глаза: рядом с кроватью сидел огромный рыжий кот.  
  
– О-о, нет! – простонала она, вспомнив, как брезгливо отодвинула в сторону вылетевший из Чаши огрызок пергамента, на котором неразборчиво, будто низзловой лапой... а судя по запаху, так еще и кошачьими консервами... было нацарапано...  
  
Она тогда решила, что он туда случайно попал. Выходит, нет? А кстати, что там было написано?  
  
Тонкс не без усилия вспомнила и застонала вторично. А потом – что поделаешь, сегодня ведь ночь исполнения желаний! – сползла с кровати и превратилась в полосатую кошку с темными отметинами вокруг глаз, по форме напоминающими очки профессора Макгонагалл.  
  
  


_А теперь всё!_


End file.
